A Soulless Demeanor
by femphoenix
Summary: Several years have passed in the Enchanted Forest between Regina and Snow's kingdom. None would say they were at peace, yet they weren't slaughtering one another either. That is about to change when eighteen year old Emma decides that she has had enough of her parent's lies. She wants the full truth about who the Evil Queen is and sets off on her own mission to find out. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hello to you all! Yes, I am well aware that I should not be starting yet another story. However, this one was far too hard to resist. It's been stuck in my head, as well as in my notebook, for months now. _**

**_ This is of course Swan Queen, but how soon it will turn into such is not known at the time. It takes place in Fairytale Land in which the Evil Queen never cast the curse that sent everyone to Storybrooke. This chapter will contain first a flashforward of a scene that will take place later on in the story and then it jumps back a couple years. Emma is about 8 years old in the flashback while she is 18 when she sets off on her little adventure. _**

**_Please be aware that this story will take a darker turn compared to my others. I'm going to be going out of my comfort zone just a bit and hope that it's well worth it. _**

**_ Of course, as always, I'll be constantly adding new ideas and concepts as they come along, but my starting point is about Emma wanting to find out the truth. The truth about everything. Now that my rant is over I shall let you start._**

"Are you aware, princess, of the things that happen to people who cross me?" the Queen said bitterly as she circled around her enemy's daughter. She had always wanted to get back at Snow White for ruining her life, but never expected for their cherished prize to come walking into her own castle.

Bright green eyes followed the Queen whose dark hair was pulled up in the front, but cascaded down her back. She seemed entranced by the shadowy, caramel eyes that were locked with hers. The dark energy that the Queen gave off reverberated through the air and wrapped around the young blonde to the point where she wanted to shrink back, yet couldn't find herself able to move.

Had the Queen cast a spell on her? Or was her own selfish body, as well as mind, betraying her? Mother and father had both warned her countless times about the Evil Queen. She was nothing but a soulless ruler who cared not an ounce for the people who she reigned over. She thrived on their pain and suffering as she waltz around in her huge castle.

Wasn't she lonely?

That was a question Emma had seemed to be hooked on since the day she came to realization that the Queen was shunned by all. What ever could she have done to become so hated? She had once tried asking her parents this and was granted only one response, along with a mortified look.

"Emma, the Queen knows nothing of love. Her heart has been sucked dry by the darkness she has given in to."

So that was it? It was all to blame on the Dark Arts? She had studied up on the craft in secrecy within the royal library, but she still felt that there was more to the story than she was being told.

Why was she here? Was it just to find out the secrets that the Evil Queen was hiding? All to understand why the Charming's and the rest of the kingdom loathed even the utterance of her name?

A slender, manicured finger slid underneath the younger woman's chin as if she were studying her.

"Why are you here, dear? You seem very reluctant to obey my command of keeping away."

* * *

The Queen paced around her chambers, a dark velvet dress clinging tightly to her skin as the front dipped sinfully low at her chest. Her eyes were ablaze with great irritation at the arrival of her impish friend, his high-pitched voice setting off bells inside of her already pounding head.

"You are aware that they have a child, yes?" the crocodile faced man asked.

"So I've heard."

"I highly doubt, dearie, that you would be one to end such an innocent life – as dreadfully barren as your heart is – I know you all too well. How old is she now? Eight years of youth?"

She let out a long, irritated sigh accompanied by the roll of her brown eyes. He was right on some level. She may have hated Snow White with every last ounce that remained of her soul, but she couldn't take the life of an innocent child away. It had been eight years since the child was born. The only reason, she told herself, that she didn't go after the child when it was born was because Rumpelstiltskin warned her that such actions would have dire consequences.

Rumpelstiltskin loved to barge into her Castle whenever he felt like it, without warning. It was as if he had a signal that alerted him when the Queen was most annoyed, for he always seemed to show up at the worst moments. Having just gotten back from the throne room to hear the many complaints of farmers, marketers, etc, she wasn't exactly in the mood for discussing such matters.

He claimed to have only popped in to say hello and check up on her, but she knew far better than that. In a matter of seconds they were discussing the topic of the curse Regina had wanted to cast many years ago, but had hit a wall when the imp advised her that it wasn't wise.

"Still pondering over how to get back at your dear Snow White?" he asked with a weird laugh that only he could do.

He wore a mischievous grin that only urged the Queen to send him flying into the nearest wall. Unfortunately though he was the one who had taught her everything she knew and therefore would be pointless in attempting.

Ruling over an entire kingdom had taken its toll on Regina's happiness which therefore affected its entire inhabitants. After the war between her and Snow finally ended, each choosing to split the land since it was an entirely vast amount, the economy took a downfall. Consequentially she had to hear complaints everyday for two hours about them needing water for vegetation – something she could not control in the first place – and other endless pleads to allow them more pay.

The Evil Queen didn't care though.

Just because an agreement was struck that let her have her own kingdom did not mean she was happy. She still wished Snow White and her dreadful husband dead. The only reason the war ended was because she was growing tired of the pursuit. She would find a way to make their lives miserable somehow.

No words needed to be said as she glared at the imp leaning against the wall. He twirled his finger and with another ridiculous chuckle he spoke again.

"You know, dearie, fate has its way of granting those who deserve such a thing their deepest desires."

"Is that so?" the brunette chuckled darkly, "then what has fate given you?"

"Why power of course."

It was an unspoken mention that no matter how powerful Regina wanted to become the Dark One would always reign over her in a sense. It was a fact she tried not to think about too often. At least she had him on her side.

"Please tell me then, Rumpel, what my grand prize is."

"Oh no. That is for you to find out, dearie. However I can tell you that your future has much to teach you. Perhaps peace may even be in the stars."

"You've been telling me this for years now, yet fail to take the hint that what I want has nothing to do with peace. Nothing they can give to me can ever make up for what Snow did."

"Except for death."

"Yes, except for death," her voice was soft just for an instant. Sliding a hand onto her hip, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and dropped her tone back down, "Now, my dear Rumpel, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at all, dearie. As I said before I was simply stopping by to say hello. I am a lonely man you know."

And with those last words and a snicker he twirled his hands and up he went in a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina finally alone within her bedchambers.

Walking over beside her bed, she sat down in front of her giant looking glass. Her skin was of pure perfection, flawless in everyway save for the nick on the top of her lip. It was a remembrance of just one of the few reasons she was where she was now. Reaching up, she plucked the pins from her hair and let it flow down.

Just as she was beginning to brush through her dark tresses, the mirror began to swirl blue and suddenly a face of a man appeared. He wasn't just a man in the mirror. He was the man who fell in love with her under the apple tree and consequentially fell trap to her devious plan to kill the former king. Now, he forever served her as the Queen's Counselor.

"Haven't I told you only to come when called?" she demanded, setting down the brush.

"I apologize, your Majesty."

"What do you want?"

His face contorted as if pondering whether he should say his next words.

"Why is peace with the Kingdom of Lucia so bad?"

The brunette's eyes flashed with venom and if she could she would blast his ass off the face of Obscuria. Sadly, however, he would only move to another mirror after this one would be shattered. Lucia was the kingdom Snow resided in while her own was Obscuria.

"Have you lost your mind? Why in the gods names would I declare peace with them?"

"Aren't you aware of the prophecy?"

She sat back in her chair and looked off into nothing. The magic mirror silenced and waited for its queen. Many had disregarded the prophecy as a mere tale.

All of these years and all that the inhabitants were left with were famine and ruin. It didn't help that Regina gave no thought to the land upon which their food came from. As long as she suffered they would suffer too.

There wasn't much to say. The Queen had heard it all before and now it grew old. Such thoughts about the Savior along with making peace made her mind grow unsteady. She rose from her seat.

"I'm going out for a ride. Tell anyone who tries to contact me that I am in my bedchambers and shall not be disturbed."

The man in the mirror nodded and spoke before he disappeared, "As you wish, you majesty."

* * *

Little Emma sat in her room staring up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. Johanna hadn't let her go outside today, for she had an inkling that her parents had plans today. She had picked up a book from the Royal Library, but grew bored of it fast, her mind shot to Hell.

Her ears caught sound of soft foot steps coming towards her room – meanwhile she quickly hid the book, that was lying beside her, under the pillow – and just as she suspected, her mother was opening the door a few seconds later. The older woman smiled kindly at her darling.

"Sweetheart," Snow spoke softly, that smile plastered across her face as if it had been glued, "go throw on some suitable clothing."

The blonde sat up in her bed and rose her eyebrow, curious as to what suitable meant.

"Why, momma?"

"We're going for a ride with your father."

In that instant Emma shot out of her bed and began searching her drawers for something to wear. She was finally being taught how to ride! Maybe she was wrong about her parents. They just needed her to be a little older and then they would stop being so protective. The age of eight seemed like a good point…right?

Snow shook her had as the blonde kid through clothes left and right from her wardrobe. In a few strides, she was there by Emma giving her a frown as the latter held up a pair of leather riding pants and a white blouse. The frown grew even larger as she watched her mother reach inside and pull out a sundress. It wasn't anything spectacular, like the ones she was forced to wear during royal events, but it was a dress nonetheless.

"Mom!" she whined and crossed her arms in protest.

"Now, Emma, we're going out into town and that means you still have to look appropriate."

"But I thought you said we were going riding?"

"Of course we are," she ran a hand through golden locks, "your father is running some errands and asked if we wanted to tag along in the carriage."

Emma should have known. It really had been too good to be true. Her parents were never going to change. She would grow up to be a princess that only knew how to sit like a lady and keep quiet when all she wanted to do was climb trees, sword fight, and ride. Those were the things she did behind her parent's back when Johanna, their servant, let her. That was the only person Emma could stand here.

* * *

Young, bright eyes watched the world around her as they rode in the gilded carriage, her mother by her side while her father sat across discussing something beyond her comprehension. It had to do with "politics" from the sound of it, but that meant nothing to her. The adult world was a mystery and evermore so as her parents sheltered her away from every dark corner and shadow.

The only thing she knew of darkness was when the moon filled the sky along with fables that her mother would read her. She knew of an Evil Queen, wretched and filled with a heart so black that if anyone would even dare touch it, their soul would corrupt in a blink of an eye.

This, of course, was only a mere fable to the young blonde, for how could someone's heart be so cold? And if it _were_ true, how did it get that way? Every time she would attempt to ask her mother the origins of the wickedness, she would only get a reply that she was born that way. Was that possible? Could someone be born with such a wickedly cold soul that would cause them to want to kill thousands? It didn't make sense to her.

Even being a small child, Emma had picked up an acute sense that allowed her to tell when people were lying. Regardless of who it was, she would always catch that little twitch in the face, a certain eye glance, or perhaps even no movement at all. Either way, she knew far too well that as good as the Kingdom of Lucia was, they lived in a world of deceit.

One would call her foolish to question the life she had, for there was little death, food was in abundance, and her home was one of great expanse to do as she pleased. However, as great as her life seemed to be for an outsider, she was in shackles by the blinding light of her parents.

It wouldn't be until her later years that she would question her parents upfront, but nevertheless, it was bound to happen at some point. Her parents would lose the very thing they clung to all because of their inability to tell the complete truth.

That was what Emma hated the most. Liars.

As she stared out the window watching the moving foliage, her eyes fell upon a sudden dark movement. Just as quickly, the carriage in which they rode began to come to a halt. Her father's attention was instantly brought into the present as his hand found refuge on the hilt of his sword.

"My Lord," the driver said, "this seems to concern you."

He gave his daughter and wife a reassuring smile before stepping out of the carriage and turning his gaze to the oncoming rider. A dark haired woman wearing an expensive crimson shirt and black trousers came into view. Her chin was held high as she held onto the reigns, slowing down her horse with an expression of surprise.

"Regina," Charming called out none too friendly in which the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Charming. What a lovely surprise," she purred with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop by to say hello?"

From the inside of the carriage, the two could hear the conversation muffled. Regardless, Snow knew exactly who that voice belonged to and her heartbeat spiked. She turned towards her daughter, demanding that she stay put.

"Have you forgotten our deal?" the raven haired woman said as she shut the door to the carriage, keeping her daughter safe from this wicked woman.

"One that I have kept," the dark queen replied, "None of my men have trespassed on your land to my knowledge."

"Then why are _you_ here?" the blonde demanded.

Throwing back her head, the Evil Queen laughed in a burlesque manner.

"I do apologize. I must have simply lost track of where I was. My troublesome kingdom always tends to give me a headache as you should be familiar with."

Meanwhile, no one was aware that the blonde child was peeking out the door despite of what her mother had said. No one except for Regina that is. Brown eyes wandered over to bright green filled with so much innocence that it made her black heart cringe.

"So this is your precious darling?" Regina hummed with a widening grin; Emma proceeded to step out of the carriage as her parents turned around wide-eyed.

Green eyes never left the queen's. Pulling on the reigns, the brunette began to walk the horse to meet the girl, but a sudden gleaming sword was stopping her.

"Emma," her father said, "get back in the carriage."

"But daddy—"

"_Now_."

He didn't like being harsh with her, but it was for her own protection.

"Oh but dear, little Emma only wants to say hello," Regina teased with a wide grin that only grew when the child looked up at her again.

"You shall get no where near her," Snow snarled before walking towards her daughter and ordering her back into the carriage.

Regina pouted and watched with interest as Emma looked back at her once more before disappearing inside.

Another set of minutes passed of arguing before Charming came back into the carriage with a look of irritation.

"I don't understand that woman," he sighed, bring a hand to his head.

Snow reached out and took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"All that matters is that she didn't cause Emma harm."

Green eyes flicked back and forth watching her parents as her mind wandered off. The image of the brunette with long hair and dark smoky eyes filled her brain and the harder she tried to shake it away, she became even more deeply entranced.

"That lady was really pretty," she whispered causing her parents to abruptly cease their words.

They looked at their daughter as if she had just uttered the words of a demon.

"Never speak of her again," her mother scolded with eyes that were darker than usual, "There is no beauty in a woman as foul as her."

The blonde's brows furrowed with confusion. But that woman _was_ pretty. How could such beauty be laced with darkness?

**_A/N Your reviews mean a lot to me. I thrive off them as life support to continue writing. I know there are many silent readers out there, but don't be shy! I won't respond to every comment, but if you have any advice, suggestions,etc I am certainly open! Thank you for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Let me start off by saying that this won't jump straight into Swan Queen. There was a reason I provided that fastforward of Emma with the Queen for a little taste of what's to come. First we'll be going along with Emma on her little adventure to the Evil Queen's castle. We'll be meeting a few characters along the way as well. I promise that if you're patient it will be worth the wait. I didn't want to simply jump right into Emma and Regina's meet-up without any background and I felt that a few clumped up paragraphs wouldn't do it justice._**

**_Much gratitude to you all. I love the response I got on the first chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing your next reviews. I'm always open ears if you wish to offer up ideas or if you simply want to chat. (Stop on by Tumblr: Femphoenix. I won't bite too hard.)_**

**_That being said, here is the next installment of _****_A Soulless Demeanor!_**

"Why do you always do this to me?" the blonde fumed with her hands raised up at her mother.

"You're a princess, Emma. Just because you're eighteen now doesn't mean you're free to run around with the soldiers. It's very dangerous."

Groaning in frustration, Emma fell backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. One of the soldiers had ratted her out about hanging with them in the barracks when she had strictly been told that area was off limits. A princess wasn't supposed to be throwing back flagons of ale while laughing maniacally at fowl jokes, yet there she had been for the past several days after dark.

Her first thought of betrayal had been towards Johanna, but when she asked the maid she denied it with every ounce of her heart. It didn't take much time to she piece together the degrading looks of one of the soldiers who always claimed she had no place there regardless of how much the others enjoyed the company of a beautiful girl.

"I wasn't doing anything, mom. We were just—"

"Having a few drinks. Yes, I know sweetheart." Hearing a sigh fall from the older woman's lips, she felt the bed dip beside her before soothing hands were running through her pale locks. "I understand your aggravation. I'm just trying to make you understand that what we're doing is for your best."

"How can I understand when you won't try and understand _me_?" the blonde pushed herself up onto her elbows, "You've done nothing but entrap me in gowns that I can hardly move around in, force me to dance at balls that I despise with princes I don't even know. You don't know me! _This_," she held her arms out to the room, "isn't me."

"This is just a phase, darling. It will all pass away with time and you'll truly understand why your father and I are doing this. One day when we're long gone you'll be the one to rule Lucia."

Her room was spinning with ill thoughts and all she could do was grind her teeth and bunch up her fists. This world didn't make a bit of sense to her. In all of her eighteen years she had seen nothing but rules laid out endlessly to trap her within these castles walls. The closest she had traveled from the castle was during her travels with her father, but still they never left Lucia. Fulfilling

She wasn't meant to rule anyone. That wasn't her place in this life. The only thing that meant a damn to her anymore was freedom.

Her mother took her silence as a sign of resolution, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze to her hand before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

This plan was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Nevertheless, she was now staring directly at a white horse who huffed in her face. Throwing the sack across her shoulder that held only a few essentials, she touched the muzzle of the horse.

"Ready for this, Selene?" she asked the steed and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose.

She had only ridden a few times in her life. The first time was still engraved into her brain as if it were yesterday. Sneaking out right after her father had returned home, she managed to mount one of the royal steeds only to get thrown off five minutes later into a pile of hay.

The explanations as to why she was covered in bruises came up short when Snow had pulled a piece of hay out of her hair. That only led to once again another long talk about how women weren't meant to ride unless it were simply for display. It seemed insanely hypocritical, for she clearly remembered seeing the dark woman, whose name she later found out was Regina.

Checking everything over in her head, she straddled the horse and took hold of the reins. The pounding organ in her chest was beating rapidly, so fast that she could barely hear anything else, but she knew she would be safe to depart tonight.

_This is crazy_, she thought to herself, _Am I actually doing this_?

The taste of freedom was on the tip of her tongue. It was clearer than day in her mind's eye and she could reach out, but as soon as she touched it, it shattered upon impact. It was still just a dream. A dream that she would turn into reality very soon.

She gestured to horse into a steady pace, cautious not to draw attention. Knowing the route that was the least traveled, she steered herself there. Her parent's faces stung her sight as she focused forward, and just before she turned to head away from the castle she turned her head around to glance at her home for one last time.

This place would be but a memory by morning. If she thought too hard about it, it would have made her turn right back around, but no. She had to do this. This wasn't her place here. Her heart craved freedom, adventure, and most of all truth. One last deep breath and she spun back around, galloping away with only the moon and the stars as her guide.

* * *

The gods were being cursed far more times than she had ever done in her entire life as her horse trotted onward through the muddy path. Not even an hour through her journey the sky had opened up to cry its tears for the princess's departure from the kingdom. She still had time to turn around and forget this night ever happened; her parents would never suspect a thing, yet she refused. A few more hours and she would be gone from this prison that chained her down. The chains around her heart were already growing slack the further she treaded and it only made her press onward.

She would have to thank the boys at the barracks if she ever returned. They were probably the only reason she had been able to keep her sanity. They knew she was far different from her parents and preferred the company of their silly, immature slander rather than sitting in the throne room listening to the constant drawl of farmers and merchants complaining. However, they would have never expected her to run away from home.

Her life was comfortable. From an outsider's perspective she had everything one could ever dream of. A warm bed, fabulous clothes, a full belly, a huge palace to wander around, but those things meant nothing to Emma.

She needed more than that. She needed excitement. Freedom. Most of all, she needed the truth. No one would have ever thought the tomboy to indulge in written words, but she really did enjoy reading so long as it was of a topic of her choice which normally pertained to subjects that were labeled taboo and occult in their kingdom. As much as her parents warned her against the use of magic, she drowned herself in books of the dark arts.

It wasn't something she would ever actually attempt, but it intrigued her. Especially because of the stories about how it could devour your heart and turn it black just as the Evil Queen's was. Restoration magic was the only kind allowed in Lucia, for it aided in soley helping people and even then her parents wouldn't allow her to practice.

_ "You'll have no need for that," _her father said_, "That magic is only for soldier mages in battle."_

Of course it was! Everything Emma was interested in was off limits.

A roaring crack of thunder and flashing streaks of light jolted her from her thoughts as the rain continued to pour down. Her hood had become a soggy rag that lost its job to keep her hair dry and she merely huffed.

She passed a small village as dawn was approaching. Her horse most likely needed a good rest, but it would be a risky maneuver to stop while she was still in Lucia. She may have been in trousers with her face covered by the shadow of her hood, but she didn't trust herself enough to go by unnoticed. There would always be that one person to pick her out of the crowd, notice that her face was far too flawless for a penny picker, that her attire, a step down from royalty, was still several hundred more thread counts than their own. As consequence, she pushed onward through the now damp, but rainless night.

A few more hours sauntered by and she was struggling to keep hold of the reins. There wasn't the steady pour of rain on her head anymore to keep her awake and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a yawn. Regardless of the sunlight that was beginning to peek through the trees, she had to get some rest or she would end up on the ground unwillingly.

"I have to keep going," she whispered to herself as she leaned down onto her trusted steed.

There wasn't regret for how far she had come, but she definitely didn't know what she was doing. Her only plan was to get from point A to point B in one piece; after that? Well, she decided she would go with the flow. Nevertheless, her body was screaming at her since she hadn't slept in almost a day now. If only she could have slept through the sunlight and then taken departure with an alert mind. Unfortunately that would have raised a red flag with her parents.

Suddenly she began to notice they were slowing down and she lifted her head back up. Green eyes widened with realization of how different the surroundings had become in the last hour. Through her exhaustion she had failed to notice how the thriving forestry had begun to wither.

The atmosphere had turned completely upside down. Emma could literally feel the absence of something she couldn't pinpoint, but she knew she wasn't home anymore. The air was colder and the wind blew harshly against her damp clothes making her shiver.

Even her horse's footsteps proceeded with evident caution. Pale hands ran through Selene's white mane, coaxing her to calm down. As they continued on, she glanced at the passing trees and how they twisted around in abnormal manners, the bark darker than usual. It contrasted with the fiery light of dawn that crept between their bare branches, reaching out towards her.

Pearly teeth found her bottom lip as her heart thumped in a mix of awe and wonder. She had made it to Obscuria, the kingdom of the Evil Queen.

* * *

Regardless of the hood that shrouded her face, their eyes were piercing into her like dirty knives as she stood among the drunken men of the village tavern. She had left Selene tied up outside before she had ventured into the rundown building in search for a bed. The keeper was looking at her strange; in a place like this, newcomers were rarer than a blue moon, but that wasn't the only explanation. It finally dawned on her what he was waiting for and she internally hit herself. Out of all the things she had brought in her sack she had forgotten the most important thing of all. Coin.

"Apologies," she told him with a weak smile.

She slinked away from him and found refuge in the corner of the room. Her eyes examined the men and women around her whose minds were drowning in alcohol regardless of the fact it was morning. As far as she could gather, that seemed like the best life for them if the neglected town were anything to go by. When she had arrived before wandering into the tavern, she noticed how the buildings were barely held together, some roofs fallen in. Nothing had been renovated in what seemed at least a decade or longer. The sight caused much distress to the blonde since her parent's would have never let any part of Lucia fall into such turmoil. Had the stories she had read been right?

She shook her head. No. She couldn't let one village be the deciding factor. This was her first visit. The entire kingdom couldn't be this bad.

Sinking back into the chair and kicking her feet up on another, her mind started to wander over what she has just done. All of this time she had been craving for something new and here she was in a realm she knew hardly anything about.

There was definitely not turning back now.

Had anyone noticed her absence yet? Soon enough Johanna would call her down to breakfast. Some mornings Emma wouldn't budge and on occasion she would be allowed to sleep in. However, eventually their maid was bound to take suspicion, perhaps thinking the princess was ill, and looking for her only to find out that the sleeping blonde was actually just a set of pillows. Following her revealed disappearance, Snow would first assume that Emma had gone to the barracks the night before, but the men would deny ever seeing her there. Would her mother believe that? She could see their faces now. Her mother's face would crumble out of fear that something happened to their poor baby and David would coax her into believing they would find her, but would they? Where would they start? Needless to say, the entire kingdom would be in disarray by noon.

"What's a pretty girl like ya doin' in a place like this?" said a slurred voice and she looked up to find an unkempt man with a bad eye. Lifting the metal flagon to his crusty lips, he took a swig before slamming it down on the table as the ale sloshed from side to side.

"That's none of your business," Emma replied sternly and reached for the sword at her side that she had stolen from one of the knights several years prior. She watched his face, searching for any sign of recognition that he might know who she was but all she saw was the contorting lines of her forehead as he opened his mouth for a comeback.

Before a single word could spill from his lips, the sudden intrusion of a crimson silhouette cut him off.

"Leave her alone, Bullseye," demanded a soft female voice.

Her pale hand was placed on his shoulder as if they knew each other and he gave her a firm look.

"I was just trying to have a chitchat with this lady."

A warm laugh and the red hooded figure shook her head.

"Sure you were. Go on, looks like you need another round."

Muttering nonsense, the man whose name was apparently Bullseye wandered back over towards his rowdy companions.

Just as Emma removed her boots from the chair, the other woman took a seat upon it. Most of her face was still shrouded but a big smile could be seen.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit of a lady's man…or so he thinks."

"His name is Bullseye?" the blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A game of darts gone wrong."

Almost instantly they were both grimacing at the thought.

A few seconds later, the mystery woman slid down her hood to reveal chocolate locks and bright green eyes and extended her hand out.

"The name's Red." There was an awkward pause and when it became apparent that Emma wasn't going to shake hands or disclose her name, the brunette pulled back. "We haven't met before, have we?"

"No. I'm new around here."

"I assumed as much," she clasped her hands together before motioning towards the blonde's own hood, "there's no need to wear that here. Around here you're either a familiar or a ghost."

Emma fidgeted in her seat and crossed her arms, trying to deduce why this girl decided to randomly initiate a conversation. Yea, she saved her from an awkward situation with the village drunk, but was there need for anything more? This _Red _was an attractive girl, but she wasn't exactly ready yet to make new friends.

"Unless someone's actually looking for you?" Emma's breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to attempt at correcting her, but was beat, "apologies. That's not really any of my business."

Pulling out a reassuring smile, they both sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"You live here?"

It was an idiotic question but only one Emma could think of asking.

"Kind of. I'm a bit of a traveler myself, but I've gotten to know people here and there."

The blonde nodded and no sooner she was trying to hide a giant yawn.

"You look like you could use a good rest," Red commented as she took in the bags under blue-green eyes, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

Without even looking she could feel the green eyes reading straight through her words. The brunette reached inside of her cloak and pulled out a small pouch. Dipping her hand inside, she drew out a few gold coins and laid them on the table next to Emma.

"Go get yourself a room."

Before the princess could even decline or show gratitude, the other woman rose to her feet and walked off. The kind gesture left Emma feeling rather confused, yet a bit content. She definitely needed rest, but why would a stranger offer such kindness? Nevertheless, she swept up the coins into her hands and proceeded back up to the inn-keeper. After a full night's rest…er _day's_ rest, she would finally be able to initiate her new life in Obscuria. Whatever _that_ meant.

**_A/N Please review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Glad to hear that you're liking the story so far. This chapter is rather short, but I'm headed on a road trip tomorrow with a friend and won't have any time to write in the next two days at least. Since everyone seems eager to know what happens I decided to go ahead and post what I have. Just know that my updating speed is super fast compared to my usual, but that's just because my muse has been with me lately. **_

_**Do enjoy and please review!**_

By the time Emma awoke it was in the middle of the night. This new cycle of sleep was throwing her off. It was little surprise to see the tavern more packed than ever as she descended the stairs. Making sure her hood was up, regardless of what the brunette had told her, she slipped past the drunken men and into the cool night.

Her heart sank down when she found that her horse was missing. She raised her arms to the sky protesting to great extents. Now how was she supposed to get around? This place was home to thieves. If you leave something behind just for a split second, don't expect it to be there when you turn back around. If Emma had known this she would have found the stables and asked them to hold Selene for her…unfortunately that wouldn't have worked out anyways without any gold to offer.

Dirt scattered as her boot scuffed the ground. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she ran her hands through her gold locks to calm herself down and proceeded down through town. As she walked, she pulled out a piece of fruit from her bag. At least she remembered a bit of food.

Thoughts had never ceased, but for now they were a murmur in the back of her head. Would she miss her home? Would they give up looking? Blonde hair bounced as she shook her head. _Stop. I'm here. None of that matters anymore._ But of course it did. However, it was the only thing she could tell herself to keep her senses in check.

Her feet led her around a bend where she could hear small chatter of a few men and when she glanced up she saw their black armor shining under the moonlight. The armor was instantly recognizable; she clearly remembered one seeing one of them in the throne room relaying a message from the Evil Queen. Quickening her pace, she looked straight forward as to not draw any attention to herself, but just as she passed their murmuring stopped.

"What do we have here?" said the voice of one of the men.

Without a chance to escape, she felt the hand of one of them grabbing her and turning her around.

"I haven't seen you around before. Have you?" he asked the second.

"I don't believe I have. Hey now!" the second one shouted as she instantly pulled away from them, her hand flying to her sword, "We're not going to hurt you."

Before she had time to wield her weapon, she was surrounded by the three men. The third one who had yet to say a word grabbed her from behind and yanked down her hood down revealing waves of gold, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

"Ah, she's a pretty one!"

"Definitely one that even the Queen would approve of."

"Get your hands off me!" Emma growled, trying to pull away but the soldier's grip was too strong.

When that didn't work she kicked as hard as she could at the man in front of her. He dropped to the ground with a wailing cry, clutching at his groins. In the midst of his cursing, she took her elbow and jarred it into the man behind her, his grip loosening just for a moment but enough for her to slip out.

"Get the bitch!" one of them yelled and the last guard went after her.

Suddenly her face met the ground with a thundering thud and she groaned. There was a weight on top of her, one hand pressing into her back as another forced her face into the dirt.

"You think you're fucking tough, girl?"

The unexpected throw down had her head spinning; she was at a loss. She had roughed housed with the boys before, but never like this. If she was in her right mind she would have knocked him in the jaw before he saw it coming, but this time she had no time to engage her mind with her body and now she was pressed into the dirt.

Her sight was restricted, but she could hear the sound of boots coming up towards her. They stopped right in front of her as the tip of a blade was pressed to her throat.

"No one would even know you were gone," he said with what sounded like a grin.

"Let's get our rounds first," the one holding her down said.

They all let out a sinister laugh. Emma could feel grimy hands pulling at her. In the midst of the commotion, there was a loud growl and the man beside her pointed out his sword towards an oncoming invader. The weight that had been pinning her down rapidly rolled off of her and for a second the blonde swore she saw a black wolf out of the corner of her eye, but when she finally was able to stand to her feet there was that same woman from the tavern being surrounded by the Queen's men, her eyes growing a haunting yellow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Red snarled with her teeth bared like a wild animal.

"Run off, pup. This is none of your concern."

The red cloaked woman walked over and defensively stood in front of Emma, pressing the blonde back when she tried to step forward.

"This is every bit of my concern. Leave her be."

The tallest of the guards stepped forward towards her, and pointed his sword Red's chest. When she didn't budge, he leaned in and snarled into her face, "Just because you're one of the queens dogs doesn't mean you have reign over us."

Red's nostrils flared at being called a _dog_ and she nearly jumped forward at him, but kept her heels glued to the ground.

"We'll see about that," she replied, "Do you really want to explain to the Queen why you weren't manning your posts in the first place?"

"I'll simply tell her that this little whore," her nodded towards the blonde, "was giving us trouble."

Red shrugged.

"Your word against mine. We'll see who wins at that." She smirked when the man's cocky grin began to falter as the realization of what she was saying came together.

"Just let it go, Draven," one of the others called from behind, "She's on our side. We'll all be in deep shit if we fuck with the Queen's most prized possessions."

During the entire dispute, Emma listened intently back and forth trying to piece together their words. Was Red a soldier as well? She sure as hell didn't look like one. Her eyes fell upon the intricate embroidery on the back of the cloak that looked like an apple with black thorns wrapped around it. Whoever did the needlework had acute skill.

The man named Draven sighed tensely and sheathed his weapon. His dark eyes met the blonde's as he spoke even though he was talking to the brunette.

"You'll find your place one day."

Spinning around, he grouped back together with the other men and off they went back to their posts.

When the brunette turned around her eyes had faded back to green which made Emma question if what she had seen was just an affect of the cruel event.

"Are you alright?"

There were a few pulsing areas where bruises were surely forming, but other than the adrenaline rush and the subsiding fright, she was fine.

"I'm fine. Uh," she teetered on her feet, "Thank you for that."

"No problem, Emma." The blonde froze in place at the sound of her name. She hadn't told Red her name, so how did she know? A sly smirk slid across the brunette's face as she patted the princess's shoulder. "You're secret is safe with me, princess."

She made a motion to follow and she started to walk, but the blonde remained glued in place utterly stricken by her words. _...What? _Running forward to catch up with the brunette, she caught her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"…How?"

"How do I know who you are?" she let out a laugh that brightened the night, "Calm down. You're not_ that_ identifiable. I happen to be more observant than most since I—"

"—you travel a lot."

"Exactly," she offered her new friend a smile and hooked her arm through Emma's, taking the blonde by surprise, "Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of the pack."

The blonde's brow creased in confusion. _Pup. Dog. Yellow eyes. Pack._ She shook her head. _No, that's crazy._ Pushing the racing thoughts to the back of her mind, she followed like a lost puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N It's been a bit of a long wait for this chapter even though I've had part of if already written. So much for getting things done over Winter break. I have the intentions to make this story a long one, but hopefully we should be seeing Regina in the next chapter or one after that. I know it's a slow build up, but hang in there. I promise it will be worth the wait! Once the stories gets rolling, I have big plans. ;)**_

_**I'd love hearing from you. Stop by my tumblr (Amethoenix which was formerly femphoenix) and feel free to leave a review as well.**_

_"I sense the night bending towards me  
The rhythm is slowed but deep  
Blackened tips of desire cannot keep out of my reach  
Orchid covered deadwood breeze wakes the sickness from the leaves"_

**_– I:scintilla_**

"What brings you out to these lands, princess?" Red curiously inquired.

Leaves crunched under the weight of their boots as they walked deeper into the darksome forest that should have produced a chill, yet only intrigued the blonde. Her head snapped to left to regard crimson hooded woman, her teeth finding the bottom of her pale lips.

"What do you mean?"

There was a slight snicker.

"You have obviously ventured out here for a reason. You don't find many visitors in the Evil Queen's kingdom unless by pure accident," wolfish eyes caught the way blue-green eyes lit up at the mention of the queen, "which from the look on your face, I will guarantee it wasn't."

White teeth bit into soft flesh of her lip even harder as she tried to hide all emotions from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, the wolf-girl had been watching her every move with little effort. Inwardly Emma was cursing the woman for being so damn insightful especially for having just met her. She would never be able to get to the castle with the eyes of this woman guarding her as if she were the most fragile girl.

This isn't what she came here for. Everyone in Lucidia viewed her as nothing more than this frail, pale child aiding in her departure, and now that she was within the grasp of a new kingdom she was still being looked down upon as such.

It was a rather large assumption that this woman leading her into what was supposedly her camp was not leading her into her death. Nevertheless, she could have easily left Emma at the filthy will of the queen's men, yet she had chosen to save her. Why?

It was a question she would have to bring up another time. Right now her mind was stuck on another peculiar question.

"Can I ask you a question?"

There was a downfall to the brunette's lips at the dismissal to her own curiosity.

"Sure."

"Back there," Emma took a moment to find the right words, "I saw your eyes glowing. I...I'm not sure how I should be asking this."

When she looked over Red had a wicked grin on her face and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Fear not, Emma. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you…"

"I'm a werewolf, yes. Cursed by the bright moon in the velvet black sky."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but grew silent as she became aware of laughter and chatter in the near distance. Her eyes narrowed in on an orange flame flickering amongst a crowd of people. They were still too far to make out detail. However, there was one man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed watching us as we approached. He wore fur for attire that matched his scruffy brunette hair and as we got even closer I noticed how his eyes were watching me as if I were a threat.

"Give me a moment," Red whispered to me and motioned that I remain where I stood.

Lifting up her hands, she drew down her hood and nodded towards the man whose jaw was clenched.

"Red," he nodded, "Who is she?"

"She's a friend."

He narrowed his eyes and raised his chin.

"You know you're not supposed to bring strangers into our camp."

A soft growl built up in the back of her throat and she dug her nails into her palm.

"I just told you she is a friend."

"Then answer my question, Red. Who is she? I know you're Alpha but my job is to protect the pack. You know that."

"She's the princess."

His eyebrows pulled together.

"Of where?"

"Where do you think? Lucidia. I don't know why she is here, but I found her at the Tavern."

His blue eyes roamed across the air to find the blonde tapping her foot against the ground in a bored manner. It wasn't the first impression one would expect when meeting the daughter of the Charming's or any princess for that matter.

"How can you be so sure?"

Red turned her head and glanced at the woman behind them and upon feeling that she was being watched, the blonde snapped her head up awkwardly.

"She…," the brunette took in a breath of air, her voice falling, "she has her mother's eyes, Graham."

In that instance every ounce of her usually cheery figure dropped into the shadows as the memories of a past she would like to forget flooded in. There was a short silence before the man put a comforting hand upon her shoulder to try and bring her back into the present.

"If she is who you say then we will protect her."

* * *

"Does it bother you to be surrounded by an entire pack of beasts?" a boy with auburn hair asked the blonde between chomping down on part of a dead rabbit, blood dribbling down his chin.

"We aren't beasts you moron," called out a girl who attempted to toss a bone at the boys face, but was caught with precision between sharp white teeth.

"That's what they call us," another called in.

"You're all just pups," Red interjected, "what do you know?"

With her eyebrow raised, she waited for someone to come up with an answer, but shorly after the handful of the young werewolves began firing words back and forth across the burning fire producing a chatter to contrast with the silent night while others, like Graham who wore a smirk on his face, stuck to eating their meal.

The brunette shook her head with a chuckle before sharing a look with Graham. She threw her head back towards the night sky and howled which was accompanied by the rest of the pack a short second later.

As different and alarming as it was to be surrounded by half a dozen beings that were part vicious animal, it was actually very similar to her times in the barracks with the boys. There was laughter, drinks, food, and the usual banter of crude jokes.

Oh if only her parents could see her now. Off on her own, surrounded by a pack of wolves.

It came as a surprise to the princess when she found out that Graham was actually not part wolf. In truth he was a fearsome, skilled hunter that could track anything down, but what made him differ from the rest of the human hunters was his heart. It wasn't natural for werewolves to befriend anyone other than their own kind, but as a child Graham was raised by a pack of wolves who essentially became his family; when he found Red's pack he was welcomed into their group as protector. Not necessarily the Alpha, for that was Red, but when situations got confusion the Alpha turned to Graham to make the more tactile decisions. He was there to balance the power between beastly bloodlust and human compassion. Red always consulted him when things became shaky, but when it came down to it, the pack would always have true allegiance to their Alpha.

"I guess that makes sense," the blonde said with a thoughtful furrow of her brow. She pushed herself off the log she had been sitting on and met the brunette's emerald gaze. "I need to clear my head."

Instead of arguing like her mother always tried to do, the woman nodded.

"Don't stray far from camp. The woods are not safe especially for you, princess."

"Don't call me princess."

"Then what?"

"Emma. I'm simply Emma. Nothing more, nothing less."

With that she slipped her hood over her head and proceeded out of the light of the fire into the shadowy forest. She didn't venture far out, but it was distant enough so that the faint murmurs were just a whisper and she was alone with her thoughts.

Looking upward towards the crescent moon she could see the obsidian castle standing amongst the stars in the distance lit by fiery torches that one could say resembled the eyes of a demon.

The chill of the night cascaded over her. She could feel the shadows stirring around her, pulling at her soul and begging her to give in to the darkness. There was a whole other life away from the light that she seemed to crave more than anything in the world. It was as if Obscuria was feeding off of her purity, yet she didn't shy away. Instead she only wished to draw closer and become one with whatever this sensation was.

The Evil Queen. Whatever it was that she was feeling had some root in the queen that had been there since she was a child. Despite the warnings, regardless of what was to come, she needed to get inside of the castle and meet the queen. It was imperative to her very life or so she felt.

There was a howl from behind her, but it didn't budge her soul. Instead she stood, blue-green eyes fixated on the soulless castle of Obscuria as the shadows recited a poem she had read in prior days.

_Star light, star bright  
Whose soul is dying tonight?  
I wish, I may, I wish I might  
As I walk with strangers  
Away from the light_

"You gaze upon the Dark Castle as if it calls to you," said a female voice causing Emma to jump.

Hazel eyes met green. The blonde hadn't even been aware of another presence and it she silently questioned how long Red had been there. She turned her lingering stare back towards the castle that stood high above the withering lands and saw the crimson sun starting to peak the horizon casting a blood colored hue against the shadowy realm.

"Emma," a pale hand was laid upon her shoulder, "what troubles you? I can't help you if you remain in silence."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm a werewolf. I think my mind is a bit more expanded than most."

The blonde bit her lip and nodded towards the castle.

"The Evil Queen. She resides there?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me to her?"

The brunette's mouth fell open, but couldn't find the words to convey her astonishment. Finally, after a few long seconds of pause, she spoke with shaken whisper.

"Are you insane?"

"I have to, Red." Her voice was of dark desperation.

"I don't understand," her eyes were narrow, "Haven't you heard the stories—?"

"—Yes and that's all I have heard. Stories. Fables. I want the truth."

"Emma, the truth isn't always what you expect it to be," Red warned, her face dropping with a sigh as her own experience of such realization washed over her.

"I'm counting on that."

The wolf-girl shook her head in confusion, for she couldn't fathom why a child of True Love would want to venture into the very heart of darkness.

"Can we discuss this back at the camp?" Red asked with a quick glance backwards.

"No, no one else can know. They won't understand."

"And you believe I do?"

"Perhaps not, but you're listening to what I have to say aren't you?"

"I suppose I am."

"Will you help me?"

The blonde's lips pulled into a small smile, but quickly faded when she saw Red shake her head.

"It's too dangerous, Emma."

"Please."

Emma knew that if Red wasn't going to aid her in her endeavors that she would have to do this on her own which was the plan in the first place. There was a strand of hope hanging in front of her and as she looked the older woman she held a sliver of optimism that it wouldn't be cut.

The brunette's face contorted in contemplation.

"I'll need to think it over," Emma's shoulders sagged; that always ended up being a no, "and you need to as well. I cannot fathom why you would want to risk your life out of simply curiosity."

Turning around, Red motioned for the princess to come back with her to camp to get some rest even though Emma's mind was racing far too much to attempt such.

Eventually she did fall into a short sleep, but the distractions of the world around her kept her from diving too deep into the dreamworld.

* * *

Several days passed by without another word of the Evil Queen and her castle. However, that didn't mean the blonde's mind was kept from pondering. Even though their camp had been moved in order to hunt, the darkened fortress remained in the distance, hovering over them all as if to say that in the end it was always the Evil Queen's land. Regardless of the lands that farmers plowed, regardless of the woods that the wolves hunted in, every part the darkness touched was hers.

The days turned into weeks which didn't alarm Emma at all, for she was actually enjoying herself for once in her life. If it weren't for the pack, the forest would have seemed like death, but the wolves were family. They supported one another and aided each with their strengths when others had weaknesses.

After the energetic teenagers found out the blonde wasn't a frail damsel in distress they egged her on into wrestling with them. Surprised by her strength they begged for Red to take her on but the Alpha refused. Graham pulled her aside at times to teach her how to hunt which she caught onto fast. Surely enough she was becoming a sister to them all, but little did they know she wasn't here to stay.

"You're not going to stay with us, are you?" said a male voice and when Emma looked up, Graham was taking a seat next to her by the fire. Since Red took the others for a run it was just them.

"Why do you say that?"

"Red told me about your fixation."

"My _fixation_?"

"My apologies. I didn't mean for it to sound demeaning. Emma, may I ask you why?"

Pursing her lips, her gaze drifted to the glowing fire that was roaring like her very soul.

"Are the stories true about her taking hearts?"

"Avoiding my question, princess?" When her hazel eyes narrow he grinned, but yet it seemed that gleam that one would find in a normal person's eyes was nonexistent as if someone had stolen the light, "Answer my question and I'll tell you all you want to know about the Queen."

She looked the man straight in the eye, searching beyond his surface and found that his words were true regardless of the missing emotions. It was time she started pursuing the truth and even if they were solely words from a huntsman, she could see that they would be unveiled by deception.

"Ever since I was a child I would always be drawn to the darker side of nature even though such play is forbidden in Lucia. I would always hear stories about how if one were to take one step out of the kingdom that their heart would turn to ash or be taken by the darkness itself. I thought, as I child, that these were only fables to frighten us but as I got older I kept hearing whispers about an Evil Queen and how she took people's hearts, that her very own had been sucked dry of life as we know," she looked to him and he nodded for her to continue, "Have you not ever wondered what actually made her that way? It can't be so black and white."

"You have never met her."

"And you have?"

"We all have, Emma." The blonde's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as well as surprise. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear. "Red hasn't told you anything?"

She shook her head.

"Here in Obscuria werewolves aren't allowed to run free. They are the sole property of the Evil Queen. Red's pack is a bit specially, however. I don't know the entire story, but Red has been given special permission from her Majesty."

Suddenly Emma remembered the words of one of the guards from a few weeks prior.

_"She's on our side. We'll all be in deep shit if we fuck with the Queen's most prized possessions."_

In the near distance was several howls, but far closer was the sound of one wolf's paws changing into a set of human feet. The two looked up and greeted the Alpha.

"Telling all my secrets, aye?"

Graham only shrugged. He should have known better since werewolves has an acute sense of hearing, but it wasn't like he was giving away her darkest confessions.

Neither paid mind to the way Emma's face was contorting in bewilderment. She lifted her head up to look at the sky and then back at Red, opening her mouth to voice her puzzlement.

"You were just wolf."

Both brunette's raised an eyebrow.

"I told you we were going for a run."

"But the moon isn't full."

A pale finger pointed towards the sky to prove her point.

"Ah, Graham has yet to get to the good stuff, I see."

The woman went down into a crouch before Emma and held out her hand. There was a moment when green eyes flashed yellow and suddenly a smoky picture of an apple with wicked thorns emanated from her pale palm. Her lips pulled into a curve when she saw the blonde's eyes widen.

"That's the same picture on your cloak."

"It's the Evil Queen's insignia. The rest of the pack and I, excluding Graham, have it. It allows us to change form whenever we will."

"At what cost?"

Graham grinned in the background in acknowledgement for how bright she was.

"We hold an oath to protect her Majesty and fight by her side. I can be called at any time to do her bidding and I must abide. However, such is different for other werewolves. Most would see this as a betrayal to the blood; this bond is collar in a sense, but what they don't realize is that this is a gift of freedom to not allow the beast to control us."

"The rest of the werewolves that are captured are held for battle," Graham added, "They don't give in easily however and are tortured until they do. Fortunately, Red was able to convince her pack to take an oath to the queen."

"And I will never regret that decision. No one deserves to be put in shackles and beaten until your skin is covered in blood," the brunette sighed with sadness in her eyes and looked down as if she had partaken in the harmful events herself.

The three of them took in the silence around them until the rest of the pack came running into sight with shades of brown, gray, and red that slowly transformed back into human forms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Many thanks to everyone that has left a review and of course to the silent readers as well. I'm glad that this hasn't fallen flat yet. I didn't lie when I said we would be meeting the queen again. This chapter isn't much, but nevertheless needed. The next chapter is where things will get interesting. (Classes start tomorrow...Friday? Yea...I don't know either. Hopefully I can still get a chapter up in decent time.)**_

_**Thanks again! and please feel free to leave a review (suggestions are highly welcomed too). ;D**_

Something peculiar seemed to be stirring in the air, but the Queen couldn't yet pinpoint the origin. Her lack of interest in Obscuria's inhabitants had only grown worse over the years and she was absolutely dying for some entertainment rather than endless cries for help for gold and land.

Times had grown dull now especially when it came down to the Evil Queen's darker pleasures. She had developed an agonizing boredom over her last few pets and the deficiency of appealing bedmates in Obscuria left her loathing her time during court more than ever before. Her disinterest had been noticed by most yet no one had nerve to voice such an observation, for they knew the consequences would be dire if not fatal.

As the crowd of people started to dissipate at the end of the session, they began a chatter which normally stirred irritation, but an unusual topic caught her interest. Raising her head high, she called forth one of the commoners who was on his way out just like everyone else. The two knights that stood guard by the doors grabbed him from both sides and led him to where the Queen sat high in her obsidian throne.

The light-haired village man had eyes wide as a deer. His voice quivered and his strand of words was deranged and almost illiterate. His tiresome eyes remained on the marble floor as rough hands tightly gripped his hat.

"Enough, you fool," the brunette drawled with irritation, "I'm in no mood. Simply tell me what it was you were discussing."

"You mean of Lucia?"

Regina's lip twitched with hatred at the sound of her enemy's kingdom, but she nodded.

"Yes."

"Rumors have been stirring about trouble in the near kingdom. The king and queen are in distraught, but about what they won't say. Some say that something has happened to the princess."

Kohl rimmed eyes narrowed and she looked towards one of her knights.

"Draven, have you been aware of this?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Her long fingers curled around the arm of her throne and she leaned forward with a nasty snarl.

"And you simply _failed_ to inform me?"

"My queen, they are all but rumors as far as we know."

She took a second to think it over before quickly waving her hand in dismissal. The commoner's face filled back with color as he came to acknowledgement that his life wasn't on the line. Racing outward, he left the court with his life before Regina could pull it from him.

Once everyone had departed, the brunette pushed any wrinkles of her dress out before standing. Swiftly, she led herself down the hall and to a secret passage that led to her Chamber of Hearts. Once inside the room she strode up to the wall that was lined with hundreds of drawers, the rhythmic sound of enchanted hearts beating all at once. Pulling out a drawer that held one of her most precious magical hearts, she stared at the glowing organ and grinned.

* * *

It was the pair of heated voices coming from the camp barrier that stirred Emma from her sleep in the middle of the night. The fire had already died down and was nothing but red embers, but she could barely make out two animated figures standing off in the distance, hands flying up in the air in what looked like irritation.

"I will not lead her into her death, Red," said a voice that sounded a whole lot like Grahams, "I thought you implored her safety? Now you just want to feed her petty curiosity and risk what we have here? She may be the Princess of Lucia, but we do not meddle in their affairs unless instructed to do so."

Even though the blonde couldn't see their faces clearly, the frustration was clearly evident as she crept closer.

"Graham, I cannot sway her. If we deny her this then she will run off on her own. She will have more protection if I help her rather than let her fend for herself. I owe her mother that much."

"What you _owe_ Snow White is her daughter back."

"You know I can't do that."

"Hasn't it been long—?"

"—Don't do this here. Not now," she took a breath gave a hidden signal to the huntsman which was unnoticeable to anyone else, "Regina may already sense something is off. Better that I bring it before her now than have her find out."

There was a long hard pause. Both of them knew the wrath of the Evil Queen far too well. Getting Emma into the castle wasn't going to be the hard part. It was convincing Regina that this wasn't some game although she wasn't sure what Emma's plan was in the first place. As powerful as she was, the Queen didn't take lightly to threats regardless of if they were in her own mind. They had gone almost two decades without massive bloody combat and that is how most people preferred it to stay.

This was a suicide mission and they both were well aware of this; however, convincing Emma to heed their warning was a fateless attempt.

The brunet scratched at his beard before taking a breath, looking the Alpha directly in the eyes.

"Very well, Red, but I will not follow. I want _nothing_ to do with this"

"I understand."

Before they could find out the blonde was watching them, Emma made an effort to sneak away, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Red spoke without even turning around.

"Emma," Swearing under her breath, the blonde stepped around the tree and gave a sheepish smile and a wave.

"How did you know I was—?" but she stopped herself midsentence; even in human form all werewolves had sharp hearing.

"Will you ever learn?"

"Guess not; when do we leave?"

Blue-green eyes drifted over to see the Dark Palace in the distance. Shaking her head, the wolf-girl stepped closer and put a hand upon the blonde's shoulder.

"Not yet. If I truly cannot persuade you then I'm going to at least make sure you're well informed.

It was better than nothing, Emma had to admit. She would take what she could get; besides, Graham still owed her answered as well.

* * *

The wolf pups were stuffing their faces from a deer they killed only an hour ago. Red just finished informing them that she would be departing for a few days in order to escort Emma to her destination.

Ignorant to the women's true intentions, they complained about Emma leaving them. They had grown accustomed to having her around and enjoyed the fact that her mind was still young and wild unlike their leader.

Graham remained quiet as usual, twirling a knife in his hands until something strange happened. Suddenly his face contorted into torture and the dagger fell from his grip, landing with a thud into the dirt. As he gasped out loud his hand grabbed at his chest as if he were trying to pull something from within.

"Graham!" Red shrieked and was at his side instantly, "What is it?"

"The Queen," the huntsman gasped out.

Emma was staring like an idiot, completely bewildered, for she had never seen Graham in such a state, never even thought he was capable of feeling.

"What's happening?" she asked, pushing herself up from the ground.

"The Evil Queen has his heart," Red said half-heartedly.

"_What?_"

"Not _now_, Emma. I'll explain things later."

Graham was almost on the ground now, but he managed to get out a few quick words.

"Graham," the brunette spoke once more, holding onto his shoulders, "tell me what I can do."

"She must know something," he choked out and then abruptly the pain stopped. He opened his lips and inhaled a large breath before looking Red directly in the eyes, "She has summoned me to the Dark Palace."

Sad eyes watched him stand up and head over to gather his supplies. One of the young pups begged to let him come alone, yet he refused. The Queen wouldn't allow it and her castle was the last place they needed to step foot in. Besides, even though she was still young, she was attractive enough to catch the eye of the brunette.

"I'll try and be back in a few days. Don't fear about moving camp; I'll find you." With that said and a last farewell, he departed with only the clothes on his back.

The blonde looked toward the brunette whose gaze was watching the man walk further away until he completely vanished. Running a weary hand through her pale hair, she walked up behind her and spoke softly.

"She has his heart?"

"Unfortunately. It was taken from him over two decades ago," she turned to face Emma, "we didn't find out about it until he was traveling with us, but it made no difference anyways. We're all linked to her Majesty in one way or another."

"But how does…I don't understand."

Her face shifted in a display of mystification. She heard about the Evil Queen taking hearts, it was a question Graham failed to answered, but she never thought it true. She looked to the rest of the werewolves who had the look of unease, but nothing alarming as if they were used to this.

"When taking ones heart it can either be crushed into dust or be used to control the victim's actions and speech."

"So she has been controlling him?"

"Not this entire time. I've never seen it, but I heard she has a Chamber of Hearts full of them. She has her uses with Graham and when she's done she lets him free, his heart put back into a drawer. Now it seems he is in need once more, but for what I don't know."

There was a hard look upon the blonde's face, her forehead creased and her eyes narrowed. Biting down on her lip, she kicked at the dirt with her boot. That explained the blankness in the Huntsman's eyes and why he seemed to avoid her question about enchanted hearts. Would he have actually told her everything she wanted to know about the Evil Queen?

"So what do we do now?" Emma inquired.

"Simple. We wait."


End file.
